


Guard

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiyoh guards Lecter's house and sees him and Will take the fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allekha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/gifts).



She’s been living in the house off and on for three years.  
She’s kept it spotless for Lecter, waiting for him to return.  
Chiyoh’s taken up fishing, it passes the time.  
Just today she got a call from an unlisted cellphone.  
He has escaped and is heading for the house at last.  
Chiyoh fetches the wine he requested from the well-stocked wine cellar.  
Lecter and his foolish on-off boyfriend are ready for one more go round.  
She watches and waits.  
When she gets back from her fishing trip she sees them falling from the cliff, embracing.  
She sighs.  
Those two and their masochistic crap.  
Graham’s supposed conscience that Lecter so eagerly tried to seduce him away from has struck again.  
Chiyoh puled them out of the water and called a connection, a mob doctor she knows.  
He operates on them and doesn’t bat an eye over the dead man or the broken glass on the patio.  
Lovely.  
Chiyoh calmly dismembers the body, and prepares it for dinner.  
She has some Chianti with the man’s liver.  
Later Lecter wakes up and asks for Graham.  
Chiyoh tells him he’ll be fine if messed up in the face.  
Lecter calmly says he can fix it.  
Pretty boy will be pretty again for his lover.  
Chiyoh guards the sleeping men till morning.


End file.
